theres a witch in the DWMA! kid x reader
by vicky.writer
Summary: first one ive done. your a witch in the dwma and kid falls for you but so does soul who will you choose. rated T for later on enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people**

 **This is my first peice of writing. Please give feedback. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Vicky**

Chapter 1

Arriving at the DWMA

Reader's POV

'Death city is massive!'

Was my first thought as I tried to find my way through the busy city. It was my first day there and I was still confused to how a witch like myself was enrolled in the first place. I was born a witch but I didn't want to be one. I guess lord death took pity on me….yeah right I'm probably just target practice for a new death scythe. Still solving the question on how the hell I got offered a place in the most elite academy for miesters, I went to school.

Arriving there, my next thought was HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I GOING TO FIND MY WAY ROUND HERE! The school was massive. The entrance showed it all. The spikes around the head of the school looked ready to skewer me – even if they couldn't move they were still scary, for me anyway. On top of the center spike was a boy shouting something like

"IM GONNA ASSASINATE YOU NEW WITCH GIRL! IM THE ONLY GOD OF THIS PLACE!"

He jumped down and pointed his weapon at me. His eyes showed no fear even though he knew I was a witch.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

He said in his loud voice. He has blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder.

"Black✴Star"

Something or someone spoke out. I looked around to see where this person or thing was

"What is it Tsubaki?"

The boy apparently named Black✴Star growled back

"Be nice to the new girl even if she is a witch"

A boy with a strangely symmetrical outfit butted in. He had pale skin and the most adorable three white stripes in his jet black hair. His beautiful golden eyes locked onto my own. I blushed and diverted my eyes. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would explode.

Kids POV

She was so symmetrically cute. Her hair was floor length and jet black. Her eyes were 2 different colours, neon blue and violet, they seemed to reflect the witch inside of her. Her soul was a vibrant pink and was the largest witch soul I've ever seen. A random yet horrible thought popped into my head, what if we are assigned to kill her! I couldn't kill her! I wouldn't kill her. Rage built up inside of me as I assumed that my father wanted her for target practise. I snapped out of my thoughts only to see her lying on the floor unconscious.

Makas POV

I walked to where the new girl had arrived. I looked around to see the witch on the floor. I took her to the medical room where I had Stien~sensei examine her under my watchful eye to make sure he didn't dissect her.

"Stien~sensei, what's the problem with her?" I questioned

"She's just fainted, probably from the shock Black✴Star gave her. I wouldn't be surprised though, it is her first day." he stated. "She should recover in a while but for now it's best to leave her alone."

And with that he went out of the room. I needed to go to revise for the test tomorrow as I had to beat Ox or he'd be top of the class…again. I left the room with Soul and went home.

Liz's POV

I swear he likes the new girl. Just from looking at him I can tell. He has those eyes of when he sees perfect symmetry. Even if her eyes are asymmetrical, he looks like he's in love. If only he would look at me like that. Mabey he likes her eyes….no, no, no; their asymmetrical…..her hair? Probably not. What is it about her that Kid likes? I can't figure it out! She's asymmetrical! How can he like her for that! Wait…what if she likes him back! Ohhhh death help me. I franticly make my way home and make a plan to find out if they like each other. Kid is mine. She will not take him from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI ppl**

 **Still failing at this whole fanfic thing but oh well enjoy….. I think…**

 **Vicky**

 **Chapter 2**

Reader's pov

I woke up in the medical room and was confused to how I got there. I got out the bed and walked around. I nosed around for a god five minutes when I saw him. The boy with the beautiful golden eyes that I saw earlier. He was sound asleep and the white stripes in his hair sparkled in the light. The clock on the wall sad 5:15pm.

'Well that's school for me'

I muttered under my breath. The boy started to wake up. I panicked and started to run around the room. He stood up and cleared his throat. I stopped running around like a mad woman. He looked out the window said

"My father wants to see you. Please come with me –

"Sorry but I don't know who you or your father are…." I butted in

He looked straight at me and said with a sort of smile,

"Sorry, my name's Death the Kid and my father is Lord Death. Now please follow me to my father's office."

My mouth was open in shock. This handsome boy was the son of lord death. THE lord death. The lord death that killed my mom and most of the witches that I knew as I grew up. Now Lord Death wanted ME to see HIM! I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

I decided to go ahead and follow Kid to see whether I'd live or not. We walked in an awkward silence up to what looked like a large oak door. Kid then knocked on the door and said

"After you"

My face turned a bright red as my mind was screaming

'YYYEEEEAAAHHHHHHHH! He is SUCH a gentleman! I wonder what our kids would be like….' My imagination ran wild as we both climbed up the stairs in silence.

 **So sorry about my crappy writing**

 **And I know that this is short but I wanna experiment first you know?**

 **Anyways I am desperately hoping that my writing improves before my next post**

 **byeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
